WWE Fanfic The Story of Johnny Friedholm
by penningtonfan94
Summary: Follow the career of Johnny Friedholm from his first match to his hall of fame induction. I only own Friedholm, all other characters are owned by the WWE.
1. Chapter 1: Around The Ropes

Chapter 1: Around The Ropes Chapter 1: Around The Ropes

Looking back on my illustrious career in the WWE, it gives me great grief to look into the empty ring and to see what once was. A 5 time WWE champion, 2 time World Tag Team Champion, and a record breaking 10 time United States Champion. Who am I? The now retired Johnny "Gambler" Friedholm. Over my career, I feuded with the likes of Rob Van Dam, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Edge, Kane, the Undertaker, and many, many more. I stand now in the center of the ring, in the empty Continental Airlines Arena, where my first match in my career was held. I can still remember clearly that moment. The crowd was cheering, fireworks exploding, and much, much more. I closed my eyes, and that day was back.


	2. Chapter 2: A Meet and Greet

Chapter 2: A Meet and Greet Chapter 2: A Meet and Greet

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night RAW!" says Jim Ross over the RAW theme song, "…To Be Loved" by Papa Roach. Jerry Lawler responds, "I'm Jerry 'The King' Lawler along side Good Ol' Jim Ross, and boy, do we have a match card set here tonight!"

"Yes we do King. Our main event tonight is a Fatal 4-Way for the WWE Championship. John Cena defends his title tonight against Triple H, Randy Orton, and Jeff Hardy." Says J.R.

"But that's not all!" Says King. "Tonight is the long awaited debut of Johnny 'The Gambler' Friedholm. He squares off tonight against the United States Champion Mr. Kennedy in a non-title match."

Meanwhile backstage, Friedholm was lacing up his boots. Behind him, the locker room door opened. To his surprise, Shawn Michaels stood in the doorway. "Mr. Michaels. It's an honor to meet you in person." Said Friedholm.

"Please, call me Michael." Said the Heart Break Kid. "We aren't on camera, so we don't need to use our ring names."

"Sure Mike." Responded Friedholm. He was shocked that the legendary Shawn Michaels was standing so close by.

"I came by to wish you good luck out there tonight. A majority of the locker room is expecting something good out of you tonight. I'll be watching." And with that, Shawn had left, getting ready for his match against Umaga. Friedholm looked at the clock. It was almost time. He walked down the hall to the entrance ramp. Then "Holiday" by Green Day rocketed throughout Continental Airlines Arena. It was his entrance music. Show time. He walked towards the ring and was showered with cheers of the crowd. He got into the ring and leaned against the turnbuckle, waiting for his opponent to show. Then "Turn Up The Trouble" filled the arena as a mixed audience greeted Mr. Kennedy. Some cheered and some booed. He got to the ring, looked at Friedholm, and raised his arm in the air signaling for his mic. It came down from above and the lights dimmed as he started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Allow me to introduce myself. If you already didn't know, I am the United States championnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnah! I am MRRRRRRRRRRRRR. KENNEDY!!" He paused and climbed up the turnbuckle. "KENN-AHHH-DEHYYYYYY!" He jumped back down. "But I am not yet done. You see, tonight is the debut of my opponent. He calls himself the gambler, and he made a gamble just entering the ring with me tonight. With a lackluster record in Ohio Valley, I give you the soon-to-be dismantled hick from New Jersey, who is as stupid as the rest of you people in the crowd, Johnny Friedholm…Loserholm." Kennedy said, and clotheslined Friedholm to start the match. The referee quickly rang the bell and the match was underway. Kennedy had quickly begun to go for Frieholm's face, punching it left and right while he was down. Then Friedholm rolled out of the way as Kennedy punched the ring. Getting back to his feet, Friedholm dropkicked Kennedy over the ropes. He fell back first onto the ground outside the ring. As he began to pull himself up using the ring barricade, Friedholm ran towards the back ropes, leaned back, ran towards the ropes directly across from him, and dove out of the ring. He hit Kennedy right in the chest, bringing him down. Friedholm stood up and threw Kennedy back in the ring. He then climbed on the ring apron and climbed up the turnbuckle. He dove in the air with a Corkscrew Splash, his finisher, towards Kennedy. At the last second, Kennedy rolled out of the way, and Friedholm landed on the empty canvas. Kennedy seized the opportunity and set Friedholm up for a Mic Check. It connected, and Kennedy went for the pin. 1-2… Friedholm got his shoulder up as the ref's hand was coming down. Kennedy grew with anger and scaled the turnbuckle for the Kenton Bomb. He dove towards Friedholm and flipped in the air. His back met the knees of Friedholm as he rolled over in pain. Friedholm the quickly got up and applied a sitting headlock to Kennedy. The pain became too much. Kennedy tapped and Friedholm got his first victory. The ref raised his hand as Kennedy rolled out of the ring. Friedholm climbed the turnbuckle and stood before the cheering crowd. However, outside the ring, Kennedy had grabbed a steel chair. He climbed back into the ring, and stood behind Friedholm. Friedholm jumped down from the turnbuckle and was about to turn when he heard the smashing of a chair. He turned to see Shawn Michaels standing over a knocked out Mr. Kennedy. HBK had delivered some Sweet Chin Music to the chair, driving it into Kennedy's skull. Friedholm and Michaels climbed out of the ring together and walked backstage. The first victory of his career had been improved with some live musical entertainment by conductor Shawn Michaels.


	3. Chapter 3: The Difference Between Yin &

Chapter 3: The Difference Between Yin and Yang Chapter 3: The Difference Between Yin and Yang

I remember my first title reign, a United States title hold that lasted 3 months. The champ? Rob Van Dam. The match led to a classic feud, in the ring and out. The night was the day of ECW's One Night Stand…

The stage was set for ECW's One Night Stand, the one night WWE goes extreme. The match card featured classics such as Shawn Michaels vs. Randy Orton in a Last Man Standing match, and John Cena vs. Kane vs. Edge in a Triple Threat Street Fight. Also featured was the United States champion Rob Van Dam vs. Johnny Friedholm in an ECW Extreme Rules match. Friedholm stood in the locker room when the door opened. Coming in was Smackdown general manager Teddy Long.

"Holla, holla, holla!" Long said. "Look who it is, the man who is making news on Monday nights. Listen playa, I've got an offer for you."

"I'm listening." Said Friedholm.

"Your match is one of the highest anticipated of the night. If this match lives up to the hype, I want you joining us on Fridays. You and Rob could be fighting for weeks, for the cherished prize of the U.S. title! Whada ya say?" Said Long in an excited voice.

"That does sound interesting, but I think I'll only accept if I win tonight."

"Understood playa. You win, and I'll pull some strings with Mr. Flair."

"If you can get Ric to accept my departure, that's hard enough work. I got to go." Said Friedholm, walking out the door towards the parking lot. Since his first match with Mr. Kennedy, he had gotten a major fan following and an improved entrance, which featured his low rider. Hopping in, he drove towards the ring door as "Holiday" echoed through Hammerstein Ballroom. He drove the car as the crowd cheered. He stopped at the ring ramp and got out. Running to the ring, he climbed the turnbuckle and raised his fist in the air. He then back flipped off the turnbuckle as the track changed to "One of a Kind." Rob Van Dam entered to his pyro, receiving as many cheers as Friedholm did. He reached the ring as Tony Chimel grabbed the mic.

"The following contest is an ECW Extreme Rules Match scheduled for one fall, and it is for the United States Championship! Introducing first, from Trenton, New Jersey, weighing in at 203 pounds, Johnny "The Gambler" Friedholm!" Cheers followed. "And his opponent, from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing in at 237 pounds, the United States Champion, Rob Van Dam!" More cheers. The referee rang the bell and the match was underway. Both superstars circled the ring several times before meeting in mid-ring in a test of strength. Both stepped back, impressed at each other's skills. The process repeated several times, until Van Dam finally overpowered Friedholm to the ground. With a quick spinning leg drop, Van Dam ran towards the back ropes, then went into a Rolling Thunder. Friedholm received the hit directly, rolling out of the ring in pain. Van Dam climbed the turnbuckle and jumped out of the ring with a flying leg drop. Friedholm moved out of the way, with Van Dam's leg slamming into the barricade. Friedholm went under the ring and got a chair. He leaned Van Dam against the barricade and placed the chair on his chest. He climbed the ring apron, and dove towards Van Dam with a dropkick. The chair came flying out of Van Dam's hands towards Friedholm's face. A direct hit dropped him in midair while Van Dam struggled to get up due to the massive pain in his leg. Then the lights turned purple and "This is Extreme" echoed through the arena. Tommy Dreamer, the Sandman, and Sabu came out from the crowd towards the ring. The match had no rules, meaning Van Dam's allies could attack Friedholm, and attack is what they did. Each grabbed a weapon of choice; Dreamer got a guitar, Sandman a Singapore cane, and Sabu a chair. The 3 of them ganged up on Friedholm as Van Dam stood up. Going behind Friedholm, he got ready for a spinning feint kick. Then, Friedholm ducked under a chair shot from Sabu and it knocked Van Dam out cold. Friedholm then grabbed the guitar from Dreamer and smashed it through Sabu and Dreamer. They fell and Sandman swung with the cane. Friedholm rolled out of the way, and the cane struck the turnbuckle. Friedholm then stood up and dropkicked the Sandman into the turnbuckle. Friedholm then tossed Van Dam into the ring and climbed up the turnbuckle and went for the Corkscrew Splash. Little did he know Van Dam had grabbed the chair earlier. Friedholm landed on the chair that Van Dam held as they both rolled in pain. Friedholm sat up in the corner as Van Dam grabbed the chair. He ran around the ring and jumped up, ready to surfboard the chair into Friedholm's face. Friedholm rolled out of the way as Van Dam met the corner. As he fell to the canvas, Friedholm climbed the turnbuckle and jumped down with a 5 Star Frog Splash, copying Van Dam. The move hit, and was followed by a pin. 1…2…CRACK! The pin was broken up by the Sandman who had the Singapore cane in hand. Sabu then rolled into the ring and threw the chair into Friedholm's face. Dreamer climbed in the ring and pulled Van Dam over to the knocked out Friedholm. Van Dam got to his senses and climbed the turnbuckle. He jumped into the air and came down with a 5 Star Frog Splash. There would be no breaking up this pin. 1…2…3! The bell rang, signaling for the end of the match. Chimel grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match and STILL the United States Champion, Rob Van Dam!" Chimel said as "One of a Kind" began blasting through the arena. The ECW Originals helped carry Van Dam to the locker room as Friedholm walked out on his own. He went to find Teddy Long.

"Hey playa. Tough loss out there tonight." Long said.

"Look, schedule an impromptu Falls Count Anywhere match. That title should be mine!" Friedholm responded in anger.

"Fine. You find a ref, your match is on. I already have Flair ready to trade so we can get you on Smackdown."

"Deal. Let's go, special guest referee Teddy Long."

"Wait, what?" Long responded in shock. Friedholm pulled Long to the locker room where Van Dam was with the other Originals. Friedholm kicked the door in and jumped at Van Dam. They both fell to the floor, with Friedholm throwing punches at Van Dam. The others began to go after Friedholm. As Sabu charged, Friedholm sidestepped, making him crash through a wooden locker. Then Dreamer ran after him, and Friedholm picked up a nearby mirror and smashed it through him. Sandman then grabbed a chair and swung. Friedholm kicked it into his head. Van Dam was up by now and was talking to Long.

"What do you mean Falls Count Anywhere match?" Van Dam asked in shock as Friedholm charged towards him. Van Dam fell to the ground after taking a bulldog through a table. Friedholm covered him with the pin as Long counted the pinfall. 1…2…3! The bell was rung as the crowd cheered as they saw the entire match on the TitanTron. Tony Chimel grabbed the mic one last time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match and the NEW United States Champion, Johnny 'Gambler' Friedholm!" Holiday began to play as Friedholm picked up his title belt and left the arena. This feud had just begun.


End file.
